continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Randol
Julian Randol is Alec Sadler's step-brother. In the corporate future, Julian, known as "Theseus" in the future, mentored Edouard Kagame and helped form his ideals and resolve. Biography History Julian had been living on the farm his father, Roland Randol, had inherited from his own father before they were evicted by the bank. Because of these events that changed their lives, Roland had taken up a cause against corporate leadership and has since been discussing conspiracy theories on the corporates' plans of governing them. At one point, Roland meets and marries the widowed Ann Sadler and moves into their farm. There, Julian meets his new stepbrother, Alec, whom he does not get the chance to know very well because of their differences. Rise of Theseus Season 1 Initially, Julian merely joined his father in his meetings with his anti-corporate activist friends. At one point though, Julian realizes, through Alec, in "A Test of Time", that their meetings do not accomplish anything, so he joins a rally set up by Liber8 in "Time's Up" as one of the violent protesters who were meant to distract the authorities from the kidnapping of Henrietta Sherman. Alec catches sight of him in a video and tells Roland. Julian then went to extreme lengths with this friends, Hoyt, Gates, Dan, and Phil, as they have made a bomb in preparation for "Theseus Day", as revealed in "Family Time". When Vancouver Police Department's Kiera Cameron and Carlos Fonnegra arrive to investigate, Hoyt initiated an attack against the adults and kept all of them hostage, even gravely injuring Detective Fonnegra. Although initially reluctant, Julian eventually sided with his friends. When the police assumed that his father was behind the bomb-making and the hostage-taking, they shot and killed him right in front of Julian, seconds after Robert had talked Julian out of the violent cause. Devastated, Julian runs away. He is soon contacted and summoned by Edouard Kagame. Julian then gets his Theseus tattoo, the same Theseus that they named the first day of their mission after the Greek warrior who unified the people of Athens. In "Endtimes", Julian finally meets Liber8. He is then led to believe that he will be sacrificed to bring in a bomb that will bring down a corporate building at Vancouver's City Plaza, affecting everything around it as well. Once there, however, the bomb does not go off and Julian is apprehended. Kagame later tells him that he was never meant to die. Season 2 After his involvement in Liber8's plan as the distraction during the City Plaza bombing, Julian was sent to prison, his trial still to be held. The entire world knows of his involvement and is seen as a terrorist by some, and a hero by others when a conspiracy to be discussed in the building that day is exposed. Julian only learns of the conspiracy he helped stop when his stepmother, Ann, visits him in prison: that a secret meeting of rival pharmaceutical executives was to be held at the bombed building to discuss withholding cures from the public. All these representatives died in the explosion, forcing the corporations to admit their collusion. In prison, several gang members offer Julian their services, thinking he is planning a war against the corporate leadership. Julian merely turns them away, believing that there was nothing heroic about what he did. When Travis Verta is captured and kept in the same prison as Julian, Travis prioritizes protecting Julian and trying to condition him for his "destiny", wanting Julian on his side as he prepares him to someday train a young Kagame. Even Sonya Valentine tried to win Julian's favor by providing him with protection in the form of protection from an imprisoned member of Coalition Kings. However, now that Travis is practically at war with Sonya, using local gangs as their weapons, he sends an opposing gang, Syndicate, to get rid of Sonya's men and protect Julian themselves. The Future Personality Physical Appearance Julian is a young adult of average height, his dark brown hair usually worn with his fringes swept to the side or his hair brushed slick back. Relationships Family Appearances Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters